Tales of a Sprite
by Syra Sunn
Summary: What do we know of him besides the fact he has green hair and wears orange? Not much apparently. HarvestMoonAddict's 100 word, 100 theme challenge.
1. Introduction

Remainer

He was the last.

"Nyah-Nyah!"

"Baby!"

"Zzz… Shorty…"

"Pipsqueak!"

The mocking never seemed to cease. She had always be there to comfort him, telling him he was destined for greatness, and he believed her too! But when he tried telling the others, they always laughed. How could _he _be destined for anything, when he _didn't even have an element to control?_

Over time, they got quieter, but he never noticed. Eventually, when they stopped showing at the gatherings, he knew; but by then it was too late.

He was their final resort, the remaining hope.

Finn was indeed, the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, I really wanted to write about Gale; but I figured someone else would (well written HorseGirl784 ^_^). Then I got the idea of using Shea - anyone out there who does, be my guest - however, some of the chapters required, I just couldn't keep my character naive about. <strong>

**So, Finn is my answer. Since he can't have a romantic relationship, I'll probably be basing is around Hikari/Molly and Gale. Unless I get any better idea's.**

**Great idea HarvestMoonAddict! :D**


	2. River

Encouragement

"Come on, you're almost there!"

Hikari focused on her feet, slowly placing one foot in front of the other, "Now?"

"Nearly! Just a few more steps!"

"… Now?"

Finn sighed, "You didn't take a step yet." He watched his friend timidly cross the stream, each foot hesitantly placed on a stepping stone. See, Finn discovered Hikari was a little… hydrophobic._ I hope she gets along with Miss Sephia_.

Lost in his thoughts, the sprite failed to notice Hikari reaching dry land, "Oh Finny you're so wonderful! Thank you for helping me!" whilst hugging.

_There's still the river to go._


	3. Farm

Remembering the present

It was spring, six years from the day they had arrived at the farm. He remembered when it used to be a barren plot, surrounded by buildings so run-down, it'd take a full minute just to distinguish each one.

"Finn! Finn~!"

The sprite turned around, coming face to face with heterochromatic eyes and a wide smile.

"Mom says I can go visit the Harvest Goddess! Wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing!" Finn rose and shook his head before following the silver-highlighted girl.

Crops and trees now dominated the center, surrounded by colourful and sturdy buildings. Hikari's hard work truly shone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I had already written this one out, and decided to upload it since I'm waiting for this movie called 'Howl's Moving Castle' to upload. It's TOTALLY awesome - if you're one of those people who enjoyed watching 'Spirited Away' at all.<strong>


	4. Warmth

Tartan

Hikari had an old green and red tartan. It was her great-great-grandmothers, passed down the generations.

It was that very week they had visited the Harvest Goddess, that Finn felt… lighter. In fact, he often felt more tired; which was odd since he couldn't get sick. He tried to hide it, but once he became semi-transparent, Hikari knew.

There wasn't much she could do, except keep near him. One night, when Finn was fading faster than before, Hikari held him close, praying he'd pull through. The tartan wrapped around them both, she fell asleep crying.

Her heart kept him warm.


	5. Clouds

Distracted

"That one looks like a duck!"

"What? No way! It's totally a ninja!"

"Ninja? How do you even know what one is?"

"… T.V."

"Since when do you watch television? You were against me getting one in the first place! Saying it would distract me from my job and stuff."

"Guess it didn't huh?"

"Yeah… Hey Finn, this wouldn't happen to do anything with last week would it? When I spent the night with Kathy and Renee?"

"…"

"It was? Well no _wonder_ Kiwi was upset with me the next day!"

"Eheh… ya…"

"Argh! Finn! You owe me perfect milk!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know Hikari gets one immediately in the game; but doesn't it make more sense (in real life I suppose) if she had to buy one?<strong>

**- Syra ^_^**


	6. Bells

Tune

Each bell has its own unique melody, and thus, each sprite is special.

Except Finn.

Thinking with sprite logic: no bell = no specialty. Miss Sephia and Hikari always told him otherwise, but he never truly believed them.

He didn't notice how happy he got when the wind would rustle the crops, the trees humming along. The soft shuffling of animals in tune with the faint sound of waves breaking shore. He didn't understand why he always felt like a little piece of him was left behind whenever he accompanied Hikari somewhere.

He thought he had no bell to ring.


	7. Love

Known

Just because he was a harvest sprite didn't mean he didn't know about love. Sure, he never actually experienced it and whatnot; but he'd heard plenty about it.

So that's why he had confronted Wizard about Hikari – whom was busy visiting her friends at the Brass Bar that afternoon. He wanted to know if the oh-so-obvious feelings she displayed at home would ever be returned. Despite being considered a child, Finn was very protective when it came to Hikari and her feelings. Julius would know, he deserved to have that temporary green hair spell.

Wizard's inaudible answer was enough confirmation.


	8. Cold

Hindrance

He pulled his cap down, trying to cover as much of his pointy ears as possible. His wings frantically beat against each buffet of wind, trying to keep him steady.

He was scared; he was tired; he was alone; and above all, _cold._

Squinting through his scrunched up eyes, he could faintly see a small object bobbing in and out of view. That was _supposed _to be his way to helping Miss Sephia.

A huge wave broke, sea spray soaking the sprite. He sighed, turning around, only to catch a glimpse of the derelict farm.

He had to stay strong.


	9. Coffee

Memory Loss

It was a mystery, the cup sitting there at the table. Or rather, its _contents_ were.

Wizard never got to finish his drink before Hikari dragged him out of their house; and now it was just him and the cup.

He never thought about trying it in the first place, but he suddenly had a desire to really know what it tasted like. So, he flew over and tried some. Then tried some more.

By the time the couple returned, it was too late for the house; a passed out sprite being the culprit.

Coffee was never left out again.


	10. Gift

Cake

"Surprise!"

Finn gaped. _How in the wonderful Harvest Goddess's name (Sephia) did she know?_

Hikari's smile widened – if that was even possible, "I made it just the way you like it Finny! 'Vanilla cake with milk chocolate frosting and orange M&M's'!"

He still gaped.

His friend blinked worriedly, "Finn? Is something the matter? I can–" She was cut off as the sprite hurled himself at her, nearly causing her to drop the gift she had worked so hard on.

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

The young adult laughed, "Well, this is the day the Goddess created you."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOYA! Quintuple-shot-combo! ^_^ <strong>**Just had to type them out is all.**

**Well, I'd like to thank those who reviewed: **

**floopyrocks: Pssh, Finn? Die? Nahhh ;p**

**HorseGirl784: I'm glad you enjoyed the first one, I wanted an into that wouldn't make him seem so childish. Guess I did it huh?**

**Iseki: Well I like your fic. So there. ;) I really appreciate your comments though. I'm glad you like my technique.**


	11. Fire

Starting Spark

They were the spark that began the wildfire. Together they searched for the magical bells that would restore the lost powers of Miss Sephia. Each one proved to be a little more difficult, but that never hindered the duo.

With each bell rung, the rumours spread. They weren't bad one's either. According to town gossip, the new farm girl was responsible for the sudden prosperity of the island. Faith grew amongst children and adults alike; what was once a smouldering heap of coals now burst into flame – one large enough to impress even Mister Ignis.

And the orange spark grinned.


	12. Marriage

Tears

Edge would always get so over-emotional whenever two of the islanders got married. Always had, always will. Finn was never really that interested in the whole 'matrimony' idea, finding it boring – he could be exploring instead! And besides, he was _immortal_ and would have plenty of time to find out later on.

Later on came sooner than he thought.

His understanding of human rituals and why they celebrated them increased as he accompanied Hikari, appreciation soon following. The others scoffed at their two sobbing companions, claiming they were 'softies'; their façade crumbling as they watched their savior happily be wed.


	13. Death

Cruel Irony

Detached.

He knew, in reality, he was staring at the protruding stone; but in his mind all he could do was replay every treasured moment he spent with her.

He choked back a sob at the raised mound of dirt, sinking lower until he was half a foot above it. The warm smell of earth rose to meet him, and he didn't hold back his emotions anymore; wailing in his anguish and cursing his immortality. What he wouldn't give to have her hold him and comfort him like they used to. Instead, the smell of earth would constantly mock him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised with myself really. Three in one day? Huh. I hope I can keep this up for the remainder of my holiday.<strong>

**For anyone who is confused, the point is Hikari always smelt like earth (what? She **_**was**_** a farmer after all) and that's what Finn is reminded of.**

**... Sheesh, angsty much eh? Next chapter will be a funny one, mkay?**

**- Syra ^_^**


	14. Look alike

Seeing Double

"Hey Finn are you- Gale?"

Startled, he quickly shut his tome, "Ah Hikari… you are… home early."

"Sure am! Is Finn around by any chance?"

"Well…"

"HIKARI!" yelled two voices. Wait, _two_?

Her turn to be startled, Hikari came face-to-face with a pair of orange heads, "Gale," using her 'don't-you-give-me-any-sorry-excuses' tone, "What happened here?"

It didn't take long to explain the consequences of a magical being reading aloud a self-replication spell. The problem was finding out which of the pair was the original Finn.

Many pondering minutes later, "Who wants a bath?"

The true sprite went wailing out the door.


	15. Apple

Candy Apple

The last day of summer was special. Husband and children sent out to work, the two companions proceeded to prepare. A slab of caramel, tub of apples, and giant-black-pot later, they were ready.

Taking turns, one would stir the contents of the pot whilst the other would carefully set out the saved fruit on a nearby counter. Once the correct consistency was met, they both began the methodical – yet fun – dunking of apples.

Magically (no other explanation found), the children of the island would arrive the very moment they finished; and together (for they were pure of heart) they feasted.

* * *

><p><strong>The last line was an idea that the kids could see Finn, so they could <strong>_**all **_**enjoy the caramel covered apples (yummm that's starting to sound good).**


	16. Life

The Reason

Finn didn't really know the Goddess Tree was dying; what he did know was that Miss Sephia was horribly ill. They all tried to help her, but she'd always insist that she was fine; until she disappeared – reappearing moments later.

Truthfully they didn't know how long she was gone (immortals in general have a poor sense of time) but during that time span, the harvest sprites officially _freaked out_.

When she did return – even paler than before – the truth concerning her situation was reluctantly told. It took time and many conjured images to explain the wilting Tree and fading Goddess.


	17. Night

Late Walk

_Although if you think about it, most of the time 'midnight strolls' aren't actually at midnight. Huh._

Finn cautiously flew up the chimney as Hikari peacefully slept. Breathing in the crisp cool air he casually wandered on and off the dark path, letting his mind puzzle over on how long it would take to gather two more wishes, and whom from exactly.

_WHACK!_

"Owww…" he groaned, gingerly rubbing his head and glaring at the bark. Good thing no one was here to see that.

"What the-?" the cook shook off the fallen snow as Finn reflexively hid behind the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Iseki, you were in my mind as I wrote this one down. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist not putting <strong>_**someone**_** in there, and who else better than night-walking Chase? ;)**


	18. Children

Firefighter

"Finn! Finn help!" cried the child beneath the hibernated coffee tree.

Woken from his daze, said sprite rushed over, "Celeste! What's wrong?"

She sniffled, "It's Muffin! She's up in the tree again and mommy and daddy aren't here!"

"It's okay Celly, it's okay," desperation gave him an idea, "I'll get her down for you!"

Rubbing her hope filled eyes, "Really?"

"Of course!" he said, puffing out his chest, "I'm the strongest harvest sprite there is!"

Celeste giggled, shaking her chestnut and silver-highlighted hair as the kitten was brought down. With Muffin back safely, she grinned at her huffing best friend.


	19. Sun

Ritual Happiness

With Mister Ignis back, the sun seemed to shine brighter than ever, although it didn't get any hotter. Finn was ecstatic that everyone was back and together, with Hikari, they often visited Miss Sephia and the others.

Unheard peals of laughter bounced off the encompassing walls of the abandoned shrine, shortly accompanied by the sound of splashing. If a pure of heart was to stumble upon this habitual reunion, it would see five, colourful beings surrounding a simple looking farmer and an obvious Goddess. A bundle of orange stood out as it floated on the sparkling spring, bathing in sunlight.


	20. Beach

Invisibly Helpful

"Come on Hikari! The water's perfect!"

Gently shaking her head, she gave an inaudible reply before laying back down in the shade. Her companion gazed down at her dejectedly. The beach party was for her, but she seemed a little left out.

Finn flitted back down to her side to be met with a small smile. Undeterred, he plopped down next to her and began to shape the sand. To avoid suspicion, she joined him; then later, more hand contributed.

He backed off from the group, but not before he saw the happiness and gratitude she sent with her eyes.


	21. Harvest Festival

Forgotten Celebration

Finn didn't consider himself selfish. In fact, he was probably the most unselfish sprite there was! Everything he did was to help Miss Sephia, Hikari, his fellow sprite companions, anyone really. So was a little recognition too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

The notion was _incomprehensible_. The mortals seemed to have celebrations for everything; crops, livestock and even fish! Yet they couldn't choose a day (Miss Sephia's birthday would be awfully nice) specifically for them? He'd heard rumours of other farmland areas with that kind of festival, so what about here?

… Sometimes, he felt so underrated and unappreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtesy of LatteCurlz for the idea, and did anyone else notice the lack of a goddess festival?<strong>

**-Syra**


	22. Afraid

Supposedly Unafraid

Being smaller than your average sprite had its disadvantages – the main one would be the teasing. Yet, of all the names they called him, 'scaredy-cat' was one Finn fought against the most. They were the scared ones, uneasy around their opposing elements such as the sea, heights or deep caves; but they still taunted him with that name. In his head, it made no sense!

The sun and moon kept track of the passing years as he helplessly watched each of his friends slowly age and leave him; realizing the truth behind the forgotten name.

He was afraid of immortality.


	23. Hate

Shrinking Machine

A fair distance away, he crossed his thin arms and scowled – yes, _scowled_ – at the contraption before him.

"You know, if you keep your face that way for too long, it will get stuck like that."

Momentarily distracted, he sharply turned to his companions with a reproachful look; only to be met with mirthful eyes. His gaze softened even as he retaliated, "But its eviiiiilll…"

She sighed, "Finn, just because it shrunk your second favorite hat _does not_ make the washing machine evil."

"But-but," his eyes widened as he glanced back and frantically waved his arms, "It's looking at me!"


	24. Birth

Waiting

The unbroken mound of dirt, rich with fertilizer, was starting to worry him. The hyacinth should have started growing by now, but no development had occurred. He wanted to grow it by himself as a gift for Hikari – who'd been feeling a little unwell recently.

Dejected, he wandered back inside to reveal his failure, only to rush back out in a flurry of sparkles towards her husband in the barn.

"Wizard! Quick, it's Hikari!"

As the two magical beings rushed their mortal to Choral Clinic, Finn failed to witness a particular small, green shoot lightly burst forth from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Say hello Syra.<strong>

**"Hello Syra!"**


	25. Farmer

Consistent

As a descendant from Castanet, you would have definitely seen Finn. If you happened to have a natural talent for farming and continued seeing Finn through your adolescent years, then you would have discovered you were the chosen one of the generation and your ancestor, Hikari, once saved the majestic Harvest Goddess. There might even be a repeat of that scenario with you as the savior.

He never told them how he saw her in each of them. It may have been their smile, laugh or mad usage of gestures, but it was there. She was always there with him.


	26. Food

Fondue Fight!

Two pairs of sparkling eyes gazed at their beautiful creation of personalized dishes spread around a generously filled pot. The enticing aroma of said pot's contents wafted about and the two couldn't hold back any longer.

Nearing the end of their feast, a small flick of something landed on the sprite's nose. Startled, his reflexive action was to throw some back; thus, a memorable battle commenced.

Sticky chocolate, soft marshmallow and various desert-like foods were the messiest weapons Finn had ever used. It all ended with him brandishing his spoon at his opponent who lay in a grinning, unidentifiable heap.


	27. Blushing

Speculating

Miss Sephia hardly expressed anything but content happiness; and when she was weak it was a gentle sadness. True, there would be the occasional reprimand but she never raised her voice. He thought it was an older immortal thing – to show basically one emotion. Wizard was calm, Mister Ignis was irritated and Witch was childish (even by his standards). _Even though they look human, they sure don't act like it. _

He idly waited for Kasey, who was talking to Miss Sephia. Suddenly, his theory was proved wrong as the deity's cheeks coloured to the same shade as the offered Hibiscus.


	28. Sickness

Perseverance

When they first stepped on the land as the new saviors, Hikari made short time clearing the field of unwanted weeds. The only plant she did leave was a lone cherry tree in full blossom. _'If it could survive this far, then it's worth letting it grow on'_ she said; and grow it did.

There came a time though where the young farmer was harshly tested. The harvest suffered that season from an unknown disease, and their faith and dedication were truly tested as the only crop left standing was that very tree. Nonetheless, they surged on ahead and grew.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that there are fourfive cherry trees when you play the game at first, but I thought it'd make more sense if there was only one. After all, it's supposed to be an _abandoned_ farm, right?**


	29. Fireworks

Overtaking

The stars had always been there, even when obscured by clouds. They were a constant, comforting reminder that he wasn't alone.

Finn didn't particularly enjoy the fireworks much. Oh, he held no personal dislike for them (unlike another object). He found their sudden bright array of colours very pretty; and the way Hikari and the children's eyes would light up at the mere mentioning of the booming sparks was enough to placate the not-as-excited sprite.

Yet, in those brief flashes where the firework was at the proud peak of displaying itself, the stars seemed to disappear.

And Finn felt alone.


	30. Trees

Unsuccessful Camouflage

Perched on the tippy-top of Hikari's proud orange tree, Finn grinned at the sky as the newly restored wind blew through and ruffled his hat-free hair, tickling his pointed ears. Down below, he could hear his companion calling so he placed his bobbled hat back on and decided to surprise her. Now standing on the lowest branch, he peered around the trunk to see… no one there.

_Where did she go? _He flitted out of his hiding spot, certain that she had been here just a moment ago…

"BOO!"

"WAHHH!" he flew back into the tree as she helplessly laughed.


	31. Harvest Goddess

First Impression

The earliest memory he had was of the colour cerulean.

_Pretty._

The feeling of the thought ran through its mind as it gazed, _what were they?_ They were oh-so-bright and seeming to look right in it. _Danger?_ There was the urge to get away but the see-through's moved away. Many other loud things came into view and danger was felt again. Unbidden, it turned away to seek the solace of the more familiar see-through's.

It moved, _did it?_ And they came back. They were back. _Trust, safe, _he felt now. There was, _sound?_ Where the see-through's were.

"Welcome, little Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, it took me ages to get this one figured out. I had my idea, but it changed whenever I wrote it out. I've already got two other later chapters written out that came off of this one, so I guess that's pretty useful.<strong>

**I hope you understood what's going on though. If you don't (I confused myself many times as well) it's the first memory Finn right after being created. I didn't go into details of the actual process since Finn wouldn't really remember that now, would he? The reason he refers to himself as 'it' is he doesn't know what he is. Like, at all - or anything else for that matter. Oh, and the 'see-through's' are her eyes in case you didn't pick that up.**


	32. Books

Empathetic Readers

"Hikari? Hikari, where are- OH!" He gasped, rushing over to his silently sobbing friend, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it-"

"Finny, it's horrible!" she wailed, sloppily blowing her nose into her crumpled tissue. Rubbing her eyes, she picked up the book she'd been reading – something about short people and a ring – and thrust it into his face, "He's dead! Well, not really, but he's gone! Gone!" She threw her arms up, "He just – just goes away, and-and no one knows about him and…"

Finn simply consoled his empathetic and emotional friend. _I wonder if there's any chocolate ice-cream left?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings, I couldn't resist! XD Besides, I think Finny deserved a break from being the overreacting one.<strong>

**PS. I am on holiday with limited internet time, so I won't really be able to update online; but don't worry, I will be typing them up and getting them ready in the mean time :)**


	33. Necklace

Child's Fib

There was a boy there, with shoulder length hair and eyes who's colour look somewhere between his and Collin's clothes. He was alone and happily playing on the beach, creating castles with rivers running amongst and around them.

Finn started coming out of his hiding place, but quickly ducked back down when the boy yelled out, "Oh, WOW! This is so AWESOME!"

What was he holding? It was small and sorta shaped like his hat…

**…**

"Hey, Luke, where'd you get that shark tooth from?"

He puffed out his chest, grinning, "Oh, this? Well there was this mega-huge shark and…"

* * *

><p><strong>I have absolutely no idea why, but I found this quite tricky to figure out. I mulled over this one for a ridiculously long period of time, which I'm sorry for. Next few should be up relatively soon.<strong>

**Take care!**


	34. Serenity

Unused to It

Finn winced as the harsh honking noise of Hikari's cla-ree-net filled their small home, "Is it supposed to sound like that?"

His (apparently) music playing friend frowned and fiddled around the top part, "No, but it has been a couple years so I'm probably a little rusty," and continued to practice what she had nearly forgotten.

This time it was he who frowned. Even though they were stuck inside because of the storm, there were plenty of things to do. Like figuring out how to find Ben's bell so… they could… help…

Hikari smiled as her non-stop sprite finally rested.


	35. So What?

Ignorance

"Hikari… I am practically… immortal…"

"So what?"

That day the notion of her short mortality was discarded, and together they lived life to the fullest.

However, time can never be stopped.

This left the two magically induces beings to helplessly watch their lover and dearest companion – respectively – age before their very eyes. Finn didn't know how to ease the pain of her eventual passing, so he resolutely spent every free moment he could with her.

She smiled weakly, "Love you, Finny."

That proved to be his downfall as he watched that very life leave her… forever.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick! If anyone out there is willing (or bored enough) to draw up a picture of Finn, I would gladly use it as a cover photo :) I - unfortunately - hold very little skill with computery art.<strong>

**Syra ^_^**


	36. Marathon

Run

"That's not fair, you can fly!"

Oh, right. It wouldn't be much of a race if he was flying.

Hikari's youngest, Yuuki – named after her father – tapped the harvest sprite, "You can ride on my shoulder and race with me, Finn."

He smiled gratefully; glad he would still be able to participate.

Celeste stood by, "On your marks…"

"Let's win this Finn."

"Get set…"

_I've never actually run before…_

"GO!"

The wind flew at his face (no surprise there), yet the pounding of feet made him feel more _alive_. Peals of laughter rang out as their hearts beat in union.


	37. Quietude

Quest - City Noise

This had to be the _last_ place any pure of heart would be. How could the mortals stand to live where the buildings were tall enough to block out the sky! And, _ugh_, couldn't they smell how _bad_ the air was here? Night never seemed to come, with those big, fast-moving metal things constantly zooming by. The air currents were always messed up around them.

The people weren't much better. It was shocking surprise when he found out a lot of the children couldn't see him, so how was he supposed to find someone old enough to go back with?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, hey! Have you seen the new cover? XD Done by my great and wonderful friend, Iseki! A virtual applause if you may! :)<strong>

**Aside that, this and the next two chapters are all linked, which you'll probably figure out soon enough. There won't be many like this, but Finn's a little random so who knows? ;)**


	38. Flower

Quest – Wrong Assumption

There was one place he realized he could rest, somewhat undisturbed; a small, old flower shop. He'd fly down the chimney and snuggled down amidst bunches of flora. Their sweet, soft smell reminded of home, safe in the spring.

One particular day, he slept in longer than normal. Why would he worry though, no one could see him. So he settled back down and sighed, still a little tired.

He didn't notice the door quietly creak open, or the slight scuffle of shoes; but he did notice the loud gasp right above him. Oh, and the lady that soon fainted.


	39. Light

Quest - Found

"Miss, are you okay?" the worried sprite patted her cheek, "Please be okay, pleaseplease_please_ be okay!"

She groaned and clutched her head, opening her eyes to look at him and then promptly shut them again, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Wait, she _looked_ at him.

"You-you can see me?"

She made eye contact (again!) and sat up, "Ya, I do. But that's got to mean I'm dead right?" She looked around the shop, "Huh, shouldn't there be a light or something around?"

Finn was a little too caught up in his euphoria and flung himself at her, "I finally found you!"

* * *

><p><strong>And so, Finn carts off (literally! Have you noticed the beginning of AP?) his new friend to save the Harvest Goddess!<strong>


	40. Spring

Source

He swam down further than ever before. The sharp outlines of the crumbled stone clearly defined.

You wouldn't think it, but sprites could swim pretty well. Well, except for Alan, but that's beside the point. The near crystal-like water that flooded the remains of the ruins – which were older than even Collin – didn't come from the river or from the melting ice of Mister Ignis' mountain.

_There._ The broken half of a white fountain stood out, still able to hold some majesty just like Miss Sephia._ Beautiful._

The underwater plants swayed to the currents of the source, the pure source.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring could also be defined as the source for a river or any body of water. This isn't supposed to mean much, just a small observation by yours truly (that's Finn, not me) ;)<strong>

**Read on, my fantastic readers!**


	41. Turmoil

Value

He was so honored to be the one chosen as the guardian for the new goddess tree. Granted, he'd actually volunteered, but that was beside the point. Those five days Yuuki and he cared for the seedling didn't seem so long ago… yet here he was now standing beneath the rainbow, packed and ready to go.

Or so he thought.

The full weight suddenly hit him and he mentally quailed at the responsibility that lay before him. Not to mention leaving everyone for good. His companion, mother-figure, and friends; all that was being left behind.

_Is it really worth it?_


	42. Pumpkin

Pumpkin Pie

He was _so hungry…_

Wearily leaning against Celeste's shoulder, he was in the perfect position to capture every waft of that oh-so-delicious pie. All he had to do was reach across and it would be his! He must have given something away, because the pie was suddenly lifted away and mirthful, stern eyes gazed down at him. He pouted, turning away as she chuckled.

At the door, raised voices could be heard as the timid sister answered their knock, "Ah, Hikari, this," with more yelling, she grimaced, "Gill just banned anything with pumpkins, and Luna isn't pleased… Sorry."

Finn smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Busy busy busy I might be, I haven't actually forgotten about completing this challenge! I hope to get back on track, but, well, we shall see. <strong>**I hope this chapter doesn't seem too abrupt *grimces* And fyi, Luna is supposedly with child (why not?) and Gill isn't happy about her recent craving. Hehehe.**

**Until next time!**

**- Syra**


	43. Annoying

Unseen, Unheard

He flew next to the girl's face, "Hello! Hey! Can you see me? I'm right here!"

Her hand waved him away, "Hey, dad, you got a swatter nearby? There's something flying 'round me, and it's drivin' me crazy!"

The boy narrowed his eyes, "You know now that you mention it…"

Finn quickly fluttered over, "You can _see me?!_"

"… Nope, that's just a blonde I see." She glared. "Alright, I'm sure there's bug spray somewhere around here."

Finn flew out crying and wailing. With no one to see, hear, touch and he _can't do it __**alone**_, "Please! Somebody help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh WOW. Final's <em>finally<em> over so now I can head onto my poor neglected work! I'm not so sure about that ending though... what do you guys think?**

**- Syra**


	44. Nothing

Absence

If there ever was a colour Finn didn't like most of all, it was white. True, there were many different hues like the creamy-white of Miss Sephia's skin, the snow-white of winter or the wooly-white of sheep's fur; but it wasn't these he disliked. No, it was that draining lack-of-colour-white he was terrified of.

It wasn't like the overpowering and ever changing fire-colour Mister Ignis had that filled everything. This one was truly evil, sneaking up and taking that everything away to take its place. And the results were always the same: no laughter, no smile-on- rosy-cheeks, and no friend.


	45. Stuffed Animal

Maya's Gift

Finn was offended.

No, scratch that, Finn was _very_ offended.

The object subjected to his disdain was currently hanging out of the child's mouth and _ewww!_ _Was that drool dripping down?_

Yes, yes it was.

It suddenly slipped out and plopped (more like squelched) onto the once pristine wooden floor. Unfazed, the child merely looked down at the plaything, grinned gleefully, and squealed out, "Fifi!" before happily tackling it and dissolving into giggles.

At that action, any annoyance and shreds of dignity the poor sprite had flew out the window. _Of all things, it had to be a _carrot_ plushie._

* * *

><p><strong>Because no matter how you look at it, when you put the two together, add in a child who can't pronunciate the 'n' sound, and Maya's food orientated mind, this is what you get ;)<strong>

**- Syra**


	46. Worms

Metamorphosis

_There!_ _It moved again!_ Now he was sure that thing wasn't part of the plant.

"Miss Sephia, what is this?"

His highly-knowledgeable and really nice helper-of-creation bent down next to him, enveloping him her sweet woodsy scent, "That, little Finn, is a caterpillar."

He rolled the word around in his mind, decidedly liking the 'l' sound.

"And someday, this will become a beautiful butterfly."

"Butterfly... Oh! The bright fly-away's?"

"Correct," she chimed. "They'll soon undergo a change that will allow them to leave their home and explore the world."

...

"Look Miss Sephia! More caterpillars!"

"… Little Finn, those are worms."


	47. Fantasy

Surreal

It-it couldn't be. It was impossible because there was _no possible way_ Hikari was standing _**right in front of him**_ and walking down the ramp of the boat.

He had to be dreaming, or having a nightmare; maybe he was hallucinating as a result of finally trying a drink from the bar; perhaps he'd accidentally ingested some bad herb or medication from the clinic, but _something_ must have happened since she was _**looking straight at him **_and definitely _**heading his way**_.

"Hi! You wouldn't happen to be Finn now would you? My name's Molly and I've heard all about you!"


	48. Name

Secret

They were similar, _but not quite._

They were different, _not in so many ways._

They were one and the same, _but only to some extent._

Some took up names, yet many simply preferred to be called their title and entrusted their true names only to those they held the utmost trust to. Finn was proud to be a sprite; all sprites knew their own God and Goddess's names. Yet, he also felt guilty; unable to tell his best friend her name and pretend to not know every time she wondered aloud. It was especially hard when Mister Ignis showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that guys! I was visiting family this last week and just got back. Hope you all had a great holiday!<strong>


	49. Harvest Sprites

Noticing Similarities

Maybe it was nostalgia, but when the near exact replicas of Alan, Ben, Darren, Collin and Edge appeared on Waffle Island, he couldn't help but name them so.

Now, being the eldest, he paid much more attention to their well being. It was with thinly disguised horror he noticed the oh-so-similar signs of weakness ailing them all. He rushed to their aid, but there was only one known way to cure them.

He returned to the homeland for consultation, and it was with a slightly despondent heart he boarded the city-bound boat again.

_It's all just a cycle, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>You see that last line up there? Oh I am so going to have fun using that as fodder for angsty Finn. Gah! Wow, just a chapter away from hitting a 50% completion. Hmmm, winter… winter… Oh! Hehehe. I've got an idea~!<strong>

**Until then!**

**- Syra**


	50. Winter

Told You So

"Can't we go back in? It's freezing out here!"

"Not yet. Now I just gotta- AHA! There we are!"

"Ummm… I really don't think you should be doing that!"

"Aw, come on! It's just a little dare! What could happen?"

"I-I don't know, but I was always not to!"

"Don't worry. 'Sides, I'm the one doing it, right?"

"Still…"

"Just don't tell mom, 'kay?"

"What? Why not?"

"It's a guy to guy thing."

"I'm a sprite!"

"Yeah, a GUY sprite! Now here I go!"

…

Moments later, Finn burst through the door, "Kevin got his tongue stuck to a pole!"

* * *

><p><strong>And here we are folks! :D But man do I still have a ways to go! Ah well, I'm having fun, how about you guys? By the way, if you want to see somethingsomeone in particular, just ask and I can try to incorporate them in sometime. I wouldn't mind at all since Finn is such a versatile little character.**

**Syra**

**Oh, and I DID change my pen name. Hope it doesn't cause any confusion!**


	51. Animals

Semantic Field

"I think I'm going to call her… Kiwi."

"Huh? What's a kee-wee?"

She grasped for an explanation, "Oh, well, it's brown and fuzzy-"

"Like the cow!"

"Err, sure. Anyways it's green inside with little black seeds-"

"You know, cows aren't green inside," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"… Yes, Finn. I know."

Finn, the harvest sprite, quickly learned a few things: Hikari liked fruit; she had a tendency to name many of her animals after them (oddest names EVER); and that she was prone to aggression if he constantly interrupted her explanation – no matter how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Semantic Field: Literary term used to describe a set of words belonging to a certain group. In this case, fruit. ^_^<strong>

**-Syra**


	52. Mermaid

Mythical

"Now come on son, mermaids don't exist."

It was something he'd heard in the city as he flew along the beach, but he didn't give it much thought as he tried to escape all those mortals. That place was crazy! I wasn't until he was safely reunited with Miss Sephia did he remember the comment.

What did that man mean? _Psh_, mermaids were just as real as Mister Ignis! And if everyone obviously knew about the mer-people, then why did they forget Miss Sephia?

'Mermaids don't exist.'

_They do! We both exist! So why can't they see me?_

_... Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Back in business! Summer has finally arrived for me, and I've been itching to complete this challenge. So from now on, I intend to write out as many chapters as I can and upload them! You guys all deserve it!<strong>

**See ya soon!**

**Syra**


	53. Princess

The Princess of Sprites

"Please, Finn?"

_Ugh_, Angie's soft, blue eyes couldn't get any bigger, could they? No, wait, oh, they just did. Great. If Collin ever found out about this… He. Was. _Doomed._

Nonetheless, he puffed out his chest and mustered the most sprite-manly look he could, "Okay, just this once."

The aspiring young seamstress handed over the dress, momentarily blinding him with that frilly-pink monstrosity. She even went as far as taking his hat off (he lost that battle too) and replacing it with- with a _sparkling tiara_!

_It's all for the kids. For the kids._

"Has anyone see- WOAH! Finn?!"

Doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha! When I saw the prompt 'princess' this immediately came to mind, and I couldn't help myself! The temptation was just too much!<strong>

**Hope you laughed like I did when I wrote this!**

**Syra**


	54. Sleep

Ouroboros - Uninspired

Finn was fed up. It's never happened before, but Finn was sure he was now, well and truly, _Fed. Up_. Was there really a being out there called Fate that enjoyed toying with his life? Recreating the same situation over, even going so far as to include Hikari's exact-look-alike ancestor? How cruel could one be, subjugating him to this utter _torture? _Each time he lost them, the feelings of grief and withering helplessness never lessened. Even his nightly winter-walk ceased to calm him; he was just so tired of it all.

_Was a happily-ever-after really too much to ask for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouroboros: a dragonserpent eating its own tale, symbolizing eternity, cyclicality and whatnot.**

**Mwahaha. Feel the angst people. I warned you that the idea of a 'cycle' would come back.**

**Syra**


	55. Town

Ouroboros - Reinspired

He flew high into the sky as his thoughts tumbled around, only stopping once he realized the entire town could be seen from where he hovered. It truly was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and the fresh snow glittering as moonlight shone down, making it all look magical and- and caught in time. As though this exact moment would go on forever, with Finn always above and watching over them as they slept, unaware of all that has been done for them.

He would stay.

For being the one who would help raise them again, he would stay.

* * *

><p><strong>So I updated this a bit sooner than planned, simply because the last one left you guys at a bit of a cliff-hanger. Even if you didn't realize it. Hehe. Just for future reference, whenever I have a ' - ' in the title, it means it's a multi-chapter. The number of chapters will vary though.<strong>

**This is the other half, so have no worries. Until next chapter then!**

**Syra**


	56. Fish

From Fry to Fish

There was something immensely amusing about plunging his little arms into the icy-cold water and twirling them about. He giggled as the fry in the pond nibbled at his hands. Feeling the beginning tingles of cold, he quickly withdrew them and shook off the excess water, rubbing them together to warm them up.

Now, the sun beat warmly against his back as Finn took his hat off, letting the breeze ruffle his green, chin-length hair and wash over his tanned features. Beside him, the fish swam about, idly nibbling his hand as it rested in the cooler water once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fry: baby fish.<strong>

**Was this too rushed of a chapter? I like the way it is (I thought the title was fun to say really fast!), so I hope you all get what I'm trying to portray in this chapter. Anyways, onto the next chapter!**

**Syra**


	57. Challenge

Tasukete – Not Enough

Finn pushed Akari out of the way, and as a result she found that, though magical, he could still bleed; quite heavily. As the definitely-not-nice wild dog was beat with one last hit of the hammer, Akari rushed him over to Miss Sephia, collapsing into a messy heap of fear, tears and apprehension.

Finn blearily watched as Miss Sephia wrapped him in her soft-blue magic to speed his healing, subtle worry of her own swimming in her eyes. The others tried to calm down a pacing-with-a-limp Akari, but when her sprite _flickered_, nothing could stop the scream that pierced hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tasukete: Japanese word for 'help' or 'help me'. <strong>

… **Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't supposed to be this dramatic? That last line in particular. I have no idea where that came from, but man that's intense. Don't fret though; I already actually have the other part written out! I just couldn't stop after that ending… However, I might let you hang on a bit until I publish the next chapter. Mwahah.**

**Until I post the next chapter!**

**Syra**


	58. Gold

Tasukete – All for One

… _Mister Ignis…_

It was Finn's last resort, using the linking-magic to call out to his king. Never would he want to bother him, but he truly had no choice.

He was surprised by the quickness of response. Bright light filled the clearing almost immediately, and the glare hadn't lowered before orange-red magic was cocooning the sprite as well. Slowing regaining energy, Finn wearily opened his eyes to see the most brilliant, gold-flecked merging of powers. Pain was set aside as he turned his head to see his family around him, all displaying various signs of relief, no matter how small.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Ramble observationtheory time! Both Ignis and Sephia (woah, I actually had to stop myself from typing 'mister' and 'miss' there, but I digress) wear gold jewelry; and yes, I checked. Though I prefer silver for the lady, since it goes so much better with her more turquoise aura, I figured the 'purest' metal there'd be is gold. Plus, it's a sign of status as a God/Goddess. As a result, I figured both would have in in their magic- OH! IDEA! I just got a plot kitten guys! If it all works out you might see it in a few chapter! If not, well, it'll definitely show up sometime!**

**If you actually read the above, thanks! Until then!**

**Syra**


	59. Mines

Kids

"Hey! Givvit back!"

"No! It's mines!"

Finn sighed; Lucy and Roy were at it again. Those two seemed to always get into scuffles. This time, it appeared to be a wonderful. Apparently, the claiming of ownership was the problem. Not sure if he should get involved, the first solution that came to mind was to get another crystal. That way each one would be happy, right?

When Finn tiredly resurfaced, he discovered all his efforts were in vain as the wonderful lay forgotten and the kids were playing together once again.

_Oh well, as long as the kids are happy._


	60. Starry Night Festival

Dedication 

His companion leaned against the shipping bin, finally done for the day. Atop her head, he peered down as she simultaneously looked up; the soon-to-be-saviors shared a tired, yet happy, smile. Together, they watched the sky slowly go from an energetic red to a more relaxing shade of purple.

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"There's still enough time for you to go to the festival you know."

"Well, it wouldn't feel fair since we're so close to finishing and saving the Harvest Goddess. Besides, there'll always be next year, right?"

Finn, honored by her dedication, snuggled down into her head, "Yeah, next year."

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari jumps back into the picture for a moment! Forty chapters left everyone!<strong>

**Syra**


	61. Ore

Magic Lesson

"Alright shorty, there are three levels of magic you'll need to know about."

"Copper, silver and gold, oh my!"

"Very funny, Collin, but he's right. We're 'copper', the weakest kind since we're just sprites."

"Waaah! Don't be so mean!"

"…"

"Then… zzz… the silver's for…"

"That's mainly for witches, warlocks and wizards. The most powerful, 'gold', is for the Gods and Goddesses. Our very own Miss Sephia has the prettiest gold-magic you cou-"

"Miss Sephia! Can I see your magic gold? Please?"

"Alright… There, do you see it?"

"Oh wow! Ben was right, that's really pretty!"

"Well thank you, little one."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the extension from chapter... 58 - Gold. The sprites decided to explain my theory of coloured magic. Cool, ne? Tehe, I had fun with this one - especially that second line!<strong>

**I may as well put up another chapter too. I'm in a mood.**

**Syra **


	62. Shop

Shopping Sprite

One of the main differences (he couldn't help but point them out) Finn quickly discovered was Molly's love to shop. Even when she clearly stated she "didn't need anything", they'd still end up walking around town looking at everything.

… _Everything._

She wasn't picky about stores either, as she called it "window shopping", but they always went inside the store (where was the 'window' in that?) to look at the merchandise.

Finn's internal clock chimed for the hour, the _fifth_ hour, they'd been out and about; and he had the most incessant urge to bang his head against the nearest wall.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, this one was inspired by my younger brother, since this was the first thing he thinks of when we mention 'shopping' – especially since we've gone on five-hour shopping trips ourselves. I think there are mutual feelings of dread felt between them, hehe.<strong>

**Syra**


	63. Blue Feather

Immortal Love

Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised Finn - especially when he knew how Hikari and Wizard had gotten married. Yet surprised he was when Kasey, playful-flirt Kasey, voiced his deep and true feelings for Miss Sephia. What befuddled Finn's mind even further was that _she reciprocated them._

_Deities can love just like humans?!_

Miss Sephia seemed even happier than before, despite the somewhat tiring trips to the farm. Once their child was introduced to the world she was almost _ecstatic_ (Finn and the others certainly were). Though powers of an immortal are not genetically inherited, the new god-child was absolutely _adorable!_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a hint of a sequel to chapter 27, 'Blushing'. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Iseki (who's been with me all the way!) and Evil Icing - guys, this one's for you!<strong>

**Until then!**

**Syra**


	64. Clothes

Outgrowing 

Finn glanced down at his favourite one-piece, orange outfit. Lately, it had been feeling rather… awkward in some areas; which was weird since he couldn't ever being this uncomfortable in his enchanted clothing. He sighed, fiddling with his hat and put the problem aside, deciding to get a good nights' sleep. After all, being the sprite of farms was hard work.

The next morning found a startled sprite staring at his reflection in a nearby mirror. However, this one was clad in a long, button-down shirt… that looked awfully like the other sprites' clothes.

A gleefully cheering Finn was heard soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Because Finn just <em>had <em>to outgrow that baby outfit. Seriously.**

**;)**

**Until next chapter!**

**Syra**


	65. Eyes

Spritely Acquaintance

"Who're you? I haven't seen you before," the young blonde said up to the sprite.

Finn, equally curious, flitted down to meet the new child at eye-level, "I'm Finn! Are you from the town?"

"Yes," his eyes shifted back to the nearby ocean, "I'm Gill," he quietly offered, idly running his fingers in the sand and tilting his head back in the sunlight. Suddenly, he felt his hair being gently tugged; and startled, he jumped away.

"Your hair's so… enteresting."

"Interesting," Gill automatically corrected.

"Yeah, that," was all the sprite gave before plopping down, "Comfy too."

Gill glanced up, and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Because Gill's cowlick just had to be mentioned. Besides, if I were a young sprite curious about the world, I'd play with Gill's hair too. Tehe. <strong>

**Until then!**

**Syra**


	66. Sky

Skye-born Thief

"CHICK-BEAM FI-"

Finn zapped him.

Now with a frozen and thoroughly confused thief by the shipping bin, Finn stepped out and dropped his shadow illusion, glaring at the man.

"A sprite? But where has the beautiful farmer gone?"

"She worked really hard, so she's sleeping right now."

"Pity. I had hoped to steal her heart away, along with a few choice crops."

At that Finn may have abused the solemnity of magic by casting a spell that sent the thief flying into the ocean, "And don't ever come back!" he yelled at the sputtering silver man before turning back home.

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER! BECAUSE SKY<span>E<span> IS AWESOME!**

**Ahem.**

**This one is dedicated to my friend-who-I-shan't-name, because she thought Skye was cute when I tried to introduce her to the wonderful world of HM... And because I have a thing for silver haired characters.**

** Until then! :D**

**Syra**


	67. Nature

Branching Out

Alan.

Ben.

Collin.

Daren.

Edge.

Finn.

After the inauguration of the Sprite of Farm's different beliefs, hopes and wishes prompted Miss Sephia to create others like them. Like Finn, they were lesser sprites; not requiring a physical manifestation to channel their powers and often wandered around their source and only occasionally visiting the spring.

Galil often hung around the area between the farm and town, sometimes keeping Edge company at Celesta Church.

Holt would be seen with Heath, as the similarly green-haired child explored Fugue Forest for rare mushrooms.

Irvin, the newest, liked to flit around Matt as he fished.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompted by Iseki, as she suggested the notion of other sprites being created, and by my own realization that the sprites' names are in alphabetical order! MWAHAHA. Though I may not go back to these new OC sprites (seriously, how many people can say THAT?) so I focus on Finn.<strong>

**Galil: hilly  
>Holt: woods<br>Irvin: river**

**Their name's aren't _that_ random!**

**Syra**


	68. Rare

Moment of Weakness

Finn stood at the door, hand poised to knock, when he heard the familiar sound of retching.

Throwing aside all caution, he rushed inside and easily found Witch; the very sick, miserable, puking-in-the-toilet Witch. It must have been pretty severe because she didn't even bother to throw a get-out spell at him. When her golden-orange eyes slit open to briefly glance at him, all Finn saw was a sick person, and he simply went over to pull her hair out of the way.

Witch breathlessly answered the unasked question, "Spell… Backfired."

Finn 'hmmmed' sympathetically and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, life hasn't been very relaxing these last two weeks. So sorry everyone! I may be busy a little longer, but I hope to get back on track and keep updating soon enough!<strong>

**Until then,**

**Syra**


	69. Price

Not Peter Pan Syndrome

All children wanted to grow up – no matter how much some would deny it - and be able to experience the freedom and responsibilities of adulthood. To find themselves and what part they'd play in the world of the future; the curiosity was inevitable.

However, the kids didn't see what they'd be letting go of. Sometimes it was gradual, starting with sight then progressing to sound, or occasionally it'd all be in one go. Nevertheless, the ancient magic worked upon them and disregarded they were (unless they had The Gift); automatically filled away as a figment of imagination and… forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>I have good news, and temporary bad news. First off, I have a new laptop! However... there is no Microsoft Word... and I need my Word to type these out! So until I can get it installed, I'm stuck. I had this chapter saved earlier, so that's why I can add it right now. Phew.<strong>

**And Peter Pan Syndrome - though not recognized a psychological disorder yet - is out there.**

**Until then (and I'm sorry everyone!),**

**Syra**


	70. Kiss

First Kiss

"Come on, pipsqueak! Just a little bit more!"

"You're almost there!"

"You… zzz… you can do it!"

Finn grimaced, stretching, straining, and reaching up for that juicy berry that was... so… close…

He plopped down onto the harder-than-he-realized ground and pouted, "I can't do it."

Miss Sephia gently lifted him as the others circled them, Alan still holding the oh-I-wanted-it-so-badly berry, "Of course you can, little Finn, you just have to believe."

He sighed, before lifting his head, determined to make his Miss Sephia proud, "Okay!"

…

Seven wing flutters later found the youngest sprite kissing the ground in utter defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Desperate times call for desperate measures, and that means I've temporarily got Word! Yes! So now I'm frantically catching up ;)<strong>

**Hehe, so how many of you were mislead by the title? I thought it was punny (funny + pun, I use it often)**

**Until then!**

**Syra**


	71. Mother

Comfort

With Finn's big, giving heart he often got along with many people in their lifetimes. He always had a special connections with the farmers under his care, sharing and experiencing a spectrum of emotions with them.

He was not your average immortal sprite.

However, there came a time when the smiles hurt just a bit too much; his heart stumbling to the side as his eyes beheld another name on a stone. His mind shut down, and he threw himself to instincts.

They led him to an unchanged spring and an equally immortal entity that held him as he wept.


	72. Tragedy

Broken Climax

"Please, please, _please_ Hikari?"

"Oh alright, Finn."

"Yay! Can I have popcorn too?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

"Wahoo!" Finn happily spun around in circles, sending sparks flying.

Soon enough, with a big bowl of homemade popcorn by him, Finn plopped down in front of the T.V. for a full rerun marathon of 'Sprite Rangers!' He lost himself in the drama, shouts of "Save the cow, Rangers!", "Yea, Phantom Sprite!", and "Boo! Evil Gilligan!" could be heard in the empty house. It'd gotten to the finale, when the unthinkable happened.

The power shut off.

A frustrated wail pierced the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, since I don't have AP... I actually went on YouTube and watched the series... Finn <em>so<em> owes me.**

**Syra **


	73. Amazing

The Beginning

Finn didn't quite understand the concept of reincarnation until he came face-to-face with a child Bo… again. He'd just come to visit Castanet Island and was heading up the path to Miss Sephia's spring when the bushes ahead rustled, parting as a blond head popped out.

"Hi! Who're you?"

Needless to say, Finn was very surprised, "F-Finn. What's your name?"

"Alexander, but you can call me Al!"

Finn breathed a silent sigh of relief, worried that he'd somehow magically travelled to the past. It was only later did he feel anxious. _If Bo could come back, what about the others?_


End file.
